1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional input apparatus provided to an electronic device such as AV (audiovisual) equipment or a game machine, and an electronic device equipped with the multidirectional input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a so-called arrow key includes pressing operation portions on the left, right, top, and bottom thereof. The arrow key has a supporting point at a center thereof and tilts with respect to the supporting point in response to pressing operations in the four directions. For example, in a multidirectional input apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-151409, FIGS. 1 to 3, a key top has a cross-shaped groove dividing the key top into quarters and has a stick-shaped convex portion projecting to a base material side from a bottom surface of a crossover point of the cross-shaped groove. This structure allows the key top to pivot about the convex portion.